The Man Who Can't Be Moved
by Shinju C. Ageha
Summary: Mizuki tahu, ia hanya sekedar teman mengisi waktu luang di tepi jalan bagi Trip. Lagipula , apapun yang ia berikan untuk mengisi kekosongan di hati pemuda itu, Mizuki sadar ia tidak akan bisa menggantikan hati yang sudah dibawa pergi oleh orang lain, entah kemana. "Kalau kau sampai segitunya penasaran tentang dia, kenapa tidak kau datangi saja lagi?" TripxMizuki
1. Chapter 1

**THE MAN WHO CAN'T BE MOVED**

by** SHINJU C. Ageha**

Mizuki tahu ia bukan siapa-siapa bagi Trip. Hanya sekedar seseorang yang sering melewatinya di tepi perempatan, dan sesekali menjadi teman mengisi waktu luang. Lagipula Mizuki tahu, apapun yang ia berikan untuk mengisi kekosongan di hati pemuda itu, ia tidak akan bisa menggantikan hati yang sudah dibawa pergi oleh orang lain, entah kemana.

**Dramatical Murder Fanfiction –Romance/Drama**

**Pairing :** Trip x Mizuki (because these babies need moar love~)

**Warning :** Positive AU. Mengandung unsur kental shounen-ai/yaoi/malexmale relationship. OOC berat berkaitan dengan tema dan karakter yang kurang sinkron. Heartwarming, I hope =w=. BUKAN songfic. Penempatan karakter yang seenaknya. Rating belum diputuskan, untuk saat ini aman untuk kalangan umum, tapi ke depannya entahlah~

**Disclaimer :** Seluruh karakter DMMD adalah milik Nitro+CHiRAL Studio. Judul dan plot terinspirasi dari lagu The Man Who Can't Be Moved karya **The Script**. I own nothing but.. the absurd setting.

...

...

_Special thanks to _

_**Kiriyama Masami**__-san yang mengenalkan saya pada lagu awesome ini_

_siapa pun di luar sana yang terinovasi Trip x Mizuki dan mempopulerkan pairing unyu ini _

_semua DMMD / Nitro+CHiRAL worshippers_

_dan readers sekalian!_

_.._

_.._

_CHAPTER 1_

_-There are no holes in his shoes, but a big hole in his world-_

_.._

_.._

12 Agustus 20xx,

adalah pertama kalinya ia melihat pemuda itu.

Waktu itu ia sedang menunggu lampu merah berubah menjadi hijau. Dari antara sela orang-orang yang memenuhi masing-masing ujung _zebra cross_, ia melihatnya di seberang trotoar. Seseorang duduk di tepi jalan, di emperan sebuah gedung yang sudah lama terbengkalang.

Rambut pirang pucatnya adalah yang pertama kali menarik perhatian. Agak berantakan, tapi masih terlalu rapi untuk menyebutnya gelandangan. Dari balik kemeja tipis yang dipakainya, ia bisa mengenali bentuk otot yang mapan, sama sekali tidak ada tanda-tanda kurang makan. Ketika jaraknya dengan pemuda itu hanya tinggal terpisah beberapa langkah, ia baru melihat bahwa pemuda pirang itu tengah tertidur, dengan posisi duduk yang tampak tidak nyaman.

_Huh... Dan ia kira kota ini bebas tunawisma..._

Hari pertama, Mizuki berlalu begitu saja. Tak ada sedikit pun tentang pemuda itu yang tertinggal di ingatannya ketika ia sudah tiba di rumahnya.

.

.

"Sudah terbiasa dengan tempat tinggal barumu, Mizuki?"

Kota ini ternyata jauh lebih kecil daripada yang Mizuki bayangkan. Belum sampai seminggu sejak ia menyewa sebuah kamar di apartemen kecil dan mulai menetap disini, tapi rasanya, ia sudah mengenali semua wajah di blok tempat tinggalnya. Berkali-kali ia melihat wajah yang sama. Belum lagi mereka semua ramah, selalu tersenyum saat bertemu pandang. Bahkan Koujaku, tetangga di apartemen seberang yang baru ia temui empat hari lalu, rasanya sudah sangat dekat dengannya.

Pemuda berambut marun itu mengangkat bahu. "Biasa saja. Bukan kota terburuk yang pernah kukunjungi, tapi bukan juga yang terbaik." Katanya sambil menghidangkan secangkir teh pada tamunya. "Tapi harus kuakui, aku suka disini,"

Koujaku mengangkat alis. "Ada yang membuatmu tidak nyaman ya?"

"Bukannya tidak nyaman. Bagaimana mengatakannya, ya...? Kau tahu," kata Mizuki. "Tidak semua orang terbiasa menerima senyum dan sapa di sepanjang jalan, apalagi kalau itu diterima dari orang asing,"

Pemuda berkimono merah itu mengerjap, tampaknya mengerti apa yang dimaksud Mizuki. "Oh, soal itu..." ia menyeruput tehnya perlahan. "Yah, kota ini memang ramah. Apa boleh buat. Karena biarpun disebut kota, daerahnya tidak begitu luas. Semua orang disini sudah merasa seperti keluarga. Semuanya saling peduli,"

"...Seperti perkampungan saja,"

Koujaku tertawa. "Dibandingkan dengan kota pusat, tempat ini memang terlihat seperti kampung, kan?"

"Hei hei, aku tidak bermaksud menyinggung lho..."

"Iya, aku tahu. Lagipula kau bilang kau suka disini. Bagus, kan?" Koujaku tersenyum. "Lihat saja sisi positifnya. Kau tidak perlu merasa sebagai orang asing disini. Kalau kau butuh bantuan atau apa, kau tinggal bilang. Nggak perlu susah-susah, pasti ada yang menolongmu."

Mizuki menyetujuinya dengan anggukan.

Sebenarnya, agak sulit baginya untuk seratus persen mempercayai omongan Koujaku. Orang baru tetaplah orang baru, dan orang yang belum memahami seluk beluk kota seperti dirinya pasti menjadi sasaran empuk kejahatan. Apalagi sebagian besar orang di kota ini tidak hidup mapan. Ada yang hanya membuka kios seadanya, ada yang bersusah menawarkan jasa ke tiap pintu rumah, bahkan...

...ada pemuda itu.

Si pemuda tanpa rumah.

..

..

Kedua kalinya Mizuki melewati perempatan jalan itu, ia sempat terdiam sesaat. Tidak seperti sebelumnya, pemuda itu kini terjaga. Ia masih duduk di sudut yang sama seperti beberapa hari lalu, saat Mizuki pertama kali melihatnya, seolah-olah ia tidak beranjak dari situ sama sekali. Tak ada alas tidur, selimut, atau apapun di sekitar pemuda itu. Mizuki merinding memikirkannya. Udara malam di kota ini sangat dingin, bagaimana mungkin pemuda itu bisa bertahan di sana dengan tetap tampak sehat?

_'Apanya yang saling peduli? Ada satu orang yang benar-benar kesusahan di sini, tapi tak seorang pun menolongnya...?'_

Seolah sadar ada yang memperhatikan, pemuda pirang itu tiba-tiba mengangkat kepalanya. Mizuki terlonjak. Sudah terlambat untuk pura-pura tidak melihat. Ia bisa melihat jelas mata biru pemuda itu balik memandangnya dengan tatapan bertanya.

Tidak tahu harus apa, Mizuki spontan menutupi rasa gugupnya. Dengan tersenyum. Seperti kebiasaan orang di kota ini menurut kata-kata Koujaku.

Ia sudah tinggal sejengkal dari menampar diri sendiri, menyadari betapa anehnya reaksi barusan. Terutama ketika ia melihat pemuda pirang itu mengerjap singkat, entah bingung atau menganggapnya aneh. Atau mungkin dua-duanya.

Yang tidak Mizuki sangka adalah, ketika pemuda itu malah membalas senyumnya.

Senyum yang ringan dan singkat, tapi tetap terasa hangat.

Setibanya di rumah, Mizuki baru sadar bahwa sepanjang jalan tadi hanya senyum itulah yang memenuhi kepalanya.

..

..

"Oh, kau memperhatikan yang seperti itu juga ternyata?"

Mizuki menatap Koujaku dengan heran ketika ia mencoba bertanya tentang pemuda berambut pirang itu padanya, sedikit terkejut mendengar responnya. "'Hal seperti itu'...? Dia satu-satunya gelandangan yang kutemui di kota ini. Kenapa tak ada seorang pun yang menawarkan bantuan padanya? Kau bilang ini kota yang dikenal karena keramahannya?"

Mizuki bersumpah ia melihat Koujaku seperti menahan tawa ketika ia menyebut kata 'gelandangan'.

"...Apanya yang lucu?"

"Tidak, tidak. Kau salah sangka, Mizuki," kata Koujaku. "Orang itu bukan tunawisma. Apalagi gelandangan. Sama sekali bukan. Semua orang tahu itu, makanya tidak ada yang membantunya,"

Mizuki terdiam, berusaha mencerna penjelasan barusan. Kalau pemuda itu memang punya rumah, atau setidaknya, tempat tinggal yang seharusnya, kenapa ia harus berdiam di tepi jalan seperti itu?

"Mizuki?"

Mizuki mengangkat kepalanya, menatap tetangganya dengan pandangan meminta penjelasan lebih. Koujaku sepertinya memahami bahasa tersembunyi itu, tapi hanya tertawa kecil sebagai balasannya.

"Kalau kau sampai segitunya penasaran tentang dia, kenapa tidak kau datangi saja lagi?" katanya. "Orang-orang di kota ini sudah bosan dengannya. Kupikir dia pasti kesepian sendirian di sana,"

Mizuki merenggut mendengarnya. Memangnya orang itu bahan tontonan?

"Kouj—"

"Ngomong-ngomong, ramalan cuaca bilang sore ini akan hujan,"

Kata-kata Koujaku membuat Mizuki menelan kembali protesnya.

"Kau bilang besok kau akan mulai kerja, kan? Jaga kesehatan ya,"

Koujaku langsung pergi begitu saja setelah itu, meninggalkan Mizuki tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Selang waktu beberapa menit, ia langsung melompat berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berlari menuju jendela. Gumpalan kelabu tebal tampak bergulung-gulung di atas kota. Mizuki tahu tak lama lagi awan-awan itu akan menumpahkan airnya.

Mizuki berusaha menampik bayangan yang tiba-tiba terlintas di kepalanya. Gambaran seseorang berambut pirang pucat yang meringkuk di pinggir jalan di tengah guyuran hujan dan terpaan angin.

Mizuki tahu ini aneh. Pemuda pirang itu bukan pria tanpa rumah pertama yang ia temui. Mizuki sudah melihat banyak yang lebih buruk daripada kondisi pemuda itu. Tapi sebelumnya, Mizuki bahkan tak pernah berpikir untuk mencoba membantu mereka. Merasa kasihan sudah pasti. Tapi Mizuki tidak pernah memikirkan mereka lagi setelah ia melewati mereka. Ia tidak pernah mengkhawatirkan kondisi mereka, atau bahkan berusaha mencari tahu kenapa mereka bisa berakhir seperti itu.

Kenapa sekarang berbeda?

Karena dia satu-satunya yang Mizuki temui di kota ini?

Karena penampilannya yang mencolok?

Karena ia dan pemuda itu sempat bertemu pandang?

Karena... mereka saling bertukar senyuman...?

...Pikiran konyol. Mizuki mengacak rambutnya sendiri. Ia tidak ada waktu untuk memikirkan ini. Ia harus mempersiapkan semua yang ia butuhkan untuk pekerjaannya besok. Kalau sampai ia kehujanan dan jatuh sakit, hari pertamanya bisa runyam. Lagipula, kalau pemuda itu memang sudah lama berdiam di pinggir jalan itu, beberapa jam kena hujan saja tidak akan membunuhnya, kan?

Lebih baik sekarang ia menutup semua jendela, mengunci pintu... dan pergi tidur.

.

Harusnya seperti itu.

Lalu apa yang ia lakukan disini sekarang, di perempatan jalan, sambil saling bertukar pandang dengan pemuda pirang bermata biru ini...?

Mizuki merasa ditertawakan oleh kebodohannya sendiri. Ia bahkan tidak ingat bagaimana ia memutuskan untuk berlari keluar ketika suara gemuruh petir semakin jelas terdengar. Tatapan heran dari pemuda pirang itu pun tidak membantu. Mizuki mencengkram erat payung yang ia bawa, berusaha menahan rasa malunya pada diri sendiri.

"Ada apa, ya...?"

Mizuki nyaris terlonjak. Kalau saja ia tidak melihat mulut pemuda pirang itu bergerak, ia pasti tidak akan percaya kalau pertanyaan barusan datang darinya. Suara pemuda itu terdengar kebingungan, namun tetap mantap dan... entahlah, berwibawa? Yang jelas, nada bicara seperti itu tidak akan ada di mulut orang jalanan. Jadi, ia bisa mempercayai kata-kata Koujaku bahwa orang ini memang bukan gelandangan.

"Ah..." Mizuki terdiam. Matanya bergerak-gerak gelisah, sementara pemuda pirang itu malah menatapnya semakin lekat. Ia bisa melihat pemuda pirang itu mengangkat alisnya, meminta penjelasan.

Mizuki pun memutuskan untuk menjawab. Tanpa kata-kata.

Bola mata biru itu membulat ketika Mizuki menyodorkan sebuah bungkusan ukuran sedang berisi _sleeping bag_ dan selembar selimut padanya. Mizuki berusaha untuk mengunci tatapannya dengan tatapan pemuda itu, memberi tanda bahwa ia serius. Selama beberapa detik, sama sekali tidak ada reaksi, seolah pemuda itu terlalu kaget untuk sekedar mengulurkan tangan dan menerimanya.

Mizuki menahan diri untuk tidak mendecakkan lidah dengan kesal. Sudah susah payah berbaik hati begini. Ia sudah hampir melengos pergi dari sana, ketika pemuda pirang itu lalu memberikan respon pertamanya.

Sebuah senyuman. Lagi.

Tapi kali ini, senyuman itu disertai suara tawa kecil.

Tidak ada nada mengejek atau menolak dibalik tawa itu. Lebih terdengar seperti... rasa lega dan tidak percaya.

"Terima kasih," kata pemuda pirang itu.

Ada sesuatu yang mengalir di perut Mizuki ketika ia mendengar kata-kata itu. Sesuatu yang hangat sekaligus menyesakkan, membuatnya tidak bisa bereaksi ketika _sleeping bag_ dan selimut itu berpindah tangan.

Dan perasaan itu, Mizuki tahu, akan membuatnya tidak bisa mengenyahkan bayangan si pemuda pirang itu dari pikirannya, siang dan malam.

..

**To Be Continue**

_.._

_..  
preview for chapter 2  
_

_.._

_"...Aku 'kan bukan adikmu," / "Aku masih menganggapnya begitu," _

_"Kemarin terima kasih, ya. Kau sangat menolong,"/ "Aku hanya... kebetulan lewat saja..."_

_"Kita belum kenalan, ya?"_

_._

_"Mungkin nanti aku bisa sekalian bertanya kapan Aoba akan pulang..."_


	2. Chapter 2

**THE MAN WHO CAN'T BE MOVED**

** SHINJU Ageha**

**Dramatical Murder Fanfiction –Romance/Drama**

**Pairing :** Trip x Mizuki

**Warning :** Positive AU. Mengandung unsur kental shounen-ai/yaoi/malexmale relationship. OOC berat berkaitan dengan tema dan karakter yang kurang sinkron. Heartwarming. BUKAN songfic. Penempatan karakter yang seenaknya. Rating mungkin akan naik sewaktu-waktu.

**Disclaimer :** Seluruh karakter DMMD adalah milik Nitro+CHiRAL Studio. Judul dan plot terinspirasi dari lagu The Man Who Can't Be Moved karya **The Script**. I own nothing but.. the absurd setting.

..

_.._

_CHAPTER 2_

_-I know it makes no sense, but what else can I do?-_

_.._

_.._

Jentikan jari di depan wajah membuat Mizuki tersadar dari lamunan panjangnya. Fokusnya yang tadi sempat buyar langsung tertuju pada wajah kesal Koujaku. Pemuda berkimono marun itu lalu mendengus sambil melipat lengan di dada.

"Ah..." sadar akan kesalahannya, Mizuki langsung menundukkan kepala. "Maaf, maaf. Aku melamun,"

"Ya, aku bisa lihat itu," geram Koujaku.

"Maaf,"

Koujaku menghela napas. "Untung saat ini hanya aku yang sedang bicara denganmu. Jangan sampai terjadi lagi di depan klien. Reputasimu bisa jelek," katanya. "Kalau kau sedang ada urusan mendesak, pergi saja dulu. Aku bisa merasa bersalah kalau menahanmu hanya karena ingin numpang makan,"

Mizuki tertawa kecil, mengingat kembali alasan kenapa Koujaku sering mampir ke rumahnya seminggu terakhir ini. Yah, anggap saja sebagai balas jasa karena ia sudah bersedia menjadi _tour guide_ tanpa bayaran tiap kali Mizuki minta ditemani keliling kota. "Tidak apa-apa kok. Hanya saja, ehm... akhir-akhir ini aku bosan makan makananku sendiri. Jadi ingat rumah,"

Bohong sebenarnya. Tapi ya, sudahlah.

Tidak mungkin ia bilang pada Koujaku, 'Aku sudah seminggu tidak lewat perempatan itu. Bagaimana kabar pemuda pirang itu ya...?'

"Menurutku masakanmu baik-baik saja, kok. Yah, masih kalah dari punya Tae-san tentu saja. Jauh. Tapi setidaknya bisa dimakan," jawab Koujaku sambil mengunyah nasinya.

Mizuki merenggut kecil. "Kau yang kerjaannya mengambil jatah makan orang tidak berhak bicara begitu tahu," dengusnya. Namun ekspresi wajahnya langsung berubah menjadi penasaran saat ia mendengar nama asing yang baru saja disebut Koujaku.

"...Siapa Tae-san?"

"Oh benar juga, kau belum kenal dia, ya?"

"Sepertinya kakek penjual sayur di depan apartemen juga sering menyebut namanya..." gumam Mizuki.

"Ya, Tae-san sudah lama tinggal disini, jadi banyak yang mengenalnya. Dan kurasa perangainya membuat banyak orang menyukainya... sekaligus takut padanya," kata Koujaku sambil tertawa kecil, seakan mengingat kejadian lucu di masa lalu. "Kalau ada waktu, kukenalkan padamu, deh. Aku kenal dia karena aku sahabat baik cucunya. Dulu sebelum cucunya pergi, aku sering numpang makan di rumahnya,"

Cucu. Seorang nenek, ternyata. Mizuki melihat Koujaku tersenyum lembut sambil menerawang menatap langit-langit. Tatapan penuh nostalgia di matanya tidak luput dari perhatiannya.

"Mungkin nanti aku bisa sekalian bertanya kapan Aoba akan pulang..." kata Koujaku pelan. Mizuki tahu ia sedang bergumam pada dirinya sendiri. Ia ingin bertanya siapa itu Aoba, tapi ia memutuskan untuk menyimpan pertanyaan itu lain waktu.

..

..

Ia terbangun pagi hari seperti biasanya, sebelum toko-toko buka dan jalanan dipenuhi orang yang berlalu lalang. Bahkan sebelum langit berubah warna oleh cahaya fajar. Ia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan mengintip ke luar jendela. Tanpa melihat jam, ia berasumsi sekarang bahkan belum pukul lima pagi. Sejam lebih cepat dari jadwal rutinnya, tapi ya sudahlah. Tidak ada ruginya pergi keluar lebih awal.

Segera setelah mengganti pakaian tidurnya, ia beranjak ke meja kerja tepat di samping ranjangnya. Rambut pirang pucatnya masih tampak berantakan, hanya dirapikan asal-asalan dengan tangan. Mata birunya terasa agak berat, tanda masih menuntut tidur sebentar lagi. Tapi tumpukan-tumpukan kertas yang berserakan di atas meja membuatnya mengerang pelan dan melupakan kantuknya. Ia tahu ia masih punya waktu nanti malam untuk menyelesaikan semuanya, lagipula ini bukan pekerjaan yang dikejar tenggat waktu. Tapi tetap saja...

"Oh, Trip. Sudah bangun rupanya,"

Jemarinya yang tadi sibuk merapikan satu per satu lembaran kertas itu langsung membeku di tengah jalan. Ia menahan diri untuk tidak menghela napas. Sambil memutar bola matanya, ia menatap ke arah sosok yang kini bersandar di pintu kamarnya.

"Aku memberimu kunci apartemenku bukan supaya kau bisa merangsek masuk seenaknya," kata Trip, suaranya jelas-jelas menunjukkan rasa tidak suka, walaupun tidak ada isyarat mengusir. "Virus."

Kata-katanya dibalas dengan senyum dan tawa kecil. Pemuda yang tadi berdiri di ambang pintu dengan seenaknya menekan saklar lampu, membuat kamar yang tadinya gelap langsung terang benderang.

"Tumben kau mampir," gumam Trip tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya. Pria yang memiliki rambut pirang dan mata biru –persis seperti milik Trip- itu bersandar di tepi meja, jemarinya iseng membolak-balik kertas yang masih berserakan di meja. Penampilannya tampak berkelas dengan setelan jas dan rambut yang tertata rapi, berbeda dengan Trip yang jelas-jelas baru bangun tidur. Dengan warna rambut dan mata yang serupa, mereka benar-benar tipikal anak kembar yang bertolak kepribadian.

"Aku mampir hampir tiap pagi, kau tahu," kata Virus. "Tapi hampir tidak pernah sampai sebelum kau pergi,"

"Hee," Trip baru tahu hal ini. Walau nada bicaranya tetap cuek seperti sebelumnya, lirikan dari sudut matanya sudah cukup untuk menandakan ia tertarik, membuat Virus tersenyum puas. "...Kenapa?"

"Apa aku tidak boleh mengkhawatirkan kondisi adikku?"

"...Aku 'kan bukan adikmu,"

"Aku menganggapnya begitu," kali ini Virus menolehkan kepalanya sehingga keduanya dapat menatap lurus ke dalam mata masing-masing. "Aku _masih_ menganggapnya begitu,"

Senyum (yang biarpun jelas tidak datang dari hati) dan nada bicara (yang setengah terdengar mengancam) itu membuat Trip tidak bisa balas menjawab. Tidak bisa menyangkal. Hanya hembusan napas panjang yang keluar. "Baiklah, baiklah. Aku paham," gerutunya sambil menggaruk tengkuknya. "Kau benar-benar nggak berubah,"

Bukannya Trip tidak ingin bertemu Virus. Kalau boleh jujur, ia pun juga sedikit merindukan masa-masa dimana ia sendiri selalu mengekor di belakang Virus. Sedikit. Masalahnya sekarang, waktu yang bisa ia habiskan di bawah naungan atap menjadi lebih sedikit.

Ia harus mematuhi jadwal yang ia buat untuk dirinya sendiri.

Ia harus segera kembali ke sana...

_...ke sudut jalan itu._

Virus tertawa lagi. "Baru sepuluh bulan tidak ketemu, perubahan apa yang kau harapkan dariku?" ia lalu menyodorkan sebuah kotak kertas yang dilipat rapi dan dihias dengan renda-renda pink. "Nih, oleh-oleh. Aku kesini cuma mau mengantarkan ini kok,"

Mata Trip berbinar seketika. "Oke, _nii-san_. Kau boleh mampir ke sini kapan saja," katanya. Virus menyembunyikan senyum meledek di bibirnya ketika Trip menyambar kotak itu dari tangannya dengan segera.

Kesunyian turun di antara keduanya. Hanya terdengar bunyi gemerisik kertas ketika Trip membuka bungkusan tadi dan mulai mencomot isinya, menelan potongan-potongan _strawberry cheesecake_ itu dengan gigitan-gigitan besar. Virus pun hanya berdiri diam di sampingnya, matanya mengamati setiap gerakan rahang bawah Trip saat mengunyah dan menelan, dengan senyum tipis tetap bertengger di bibirnya.

Si kakak lah yang pertama memecah keheningan.

"...Kau masih...?"

"Hm? Ah... iya,"

Virus tahu ia tidak perlu menyelesaikan pertanyaannya.

"Masih belum menyerah, ya?" gumam Virus sambil mencuil sepotong kecil kue manis yang sama sekali bukan seleranya. Virus setengah berharap Trip akan menepis tangannya dan merebut potongan kecil itu, seperti yang ia sering lakukan dulu, saat mereka masih kecil. Tapi tentu saja, biarpun Trip tetap 'anak kecil' di mata Virus, pemuda ini pasti sudah banyak berubah...

...terutama sejak mereka bertemu orang itu.

Tidak mendengar ada jawaban, Virus melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Bukankah dia sudah memutuskan untuk menetap di Jerman," katanya. Kalimat yang harusnya diakhiri dengan tanda tanya itu malah terdengar lebih seperti perintah.

Perintah untuk menyerah.

Kali ini, Trip menjawab dengan tawa pahit. Kepahitan yang tidak bisa pudar seberapa banyak pun potongan-potongan gula yang mendarat di lidahnya.

"Kalau kau bisa membuatku menyerah," katanya. "Aku akan jadi orang paling bahagia di bumi ini,"

...

...

Mizuki tidak sadar bahwa ia baru saja menyeberang jalan sambil menahan napas.

Bagaimana tidak jika sejak di seberang tadi ia sudah melihat pemuda berambut pirang itu tiba-tiba meloncat berdiri saat melihatnya dan melambai padanya, seakan memintanya untuk mendekat dan tidak mengizinkannya kabur. Karena tentu saja, semua orang di sekitar langsung melihat ke arah mereka berdua.

"Hei," pemuda berambut pirang itu menyapa ketika Mizuki sudah masuk ke bawah naungan emperan toko. Mendengar suaranya, memori Mizuki langsung memanggil kembali ingatan saat ia pertama kali mendengar suaranya. Seminggu yang lalu, di bawah langit mendung. Pandangan Mizuki lalu tertuju pada _sleeping bag_ dan selimut yang tergelar di sudut terdalam emperan. Rupanya pemuda ini memakai barang pemberiannya. Setidaknya, ia tidak membuangnya. Sedikit rasa senang sekaligus lega mencuat di benaknya.

"Ha-halo..." Mizuki merasa tenggorokannya kering. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya, berusaha menghindari kontak langsung dengan iris biru cerah di depannya.

"Kemarin terima kasih, ya. Kau sangat menolong," kata pemuda pirang itu.

"Itu... bukan masalah, kok. Senang bisa membantu," ucapan terima kasih yang terdengar sangat tulus. Sudah lama Mizuki tidak menerima ucapan seperti itu. Ia berusaha menampik kenyataan bahwa pipinya saat ini terasa panas.

"Kau pasti baru di kota ini," kata pemuda pirang itu sambil duduk di tepi emperan. Ia lalu menepuk spasi kosong di sebelahnya, mengajak Mizuki untuk duduk juga. Tidak menemukan alasan untuk menolak, Mizuki pun mengambil jarak 50 senti di sebelah pemuda itu.

"Bagaimana kau tahu...?"

Pemuda pirang itu mengendikkan dagunya ke arah persimpangan jalan yang ramai. "Tempat ini pusat kota ini. Aku hapal semua wajah yang pernah lewat sini. Dan dua minggu lalu adalah pertama kali aku melihatmu," katanya.

"Oh..." Mizuki sedikit terhenyak mendengarnya. Ketika semua orang di kota ini tidak ada yang mempedulikannya, ia masih memperhatikan semua orang yang melewatinya?

"Kau tidak sering lewat sini, ya...?" tanya pemuda pirang itu.

"Eh... yah... tempat tinggalku dua blok jauhnya dari sini, tempat kerjaku juga tidak di dekat sini..." jawab Mizuki. "Aku hanya... kebetulan lewat saja..."

"Hmm..."

Tidak ada reaksi berarti dari pemuda pirang itu. Mizuki sedikit lega dia tidak bertanya untuk apa Mizuki lewat sini hari ini. Delapan hari saja tidak melihat pemuda pirang ini entah kenapa membuatnya gelisah. Sebelum dirinya sendiri sadar, begitu Koujaku pulang dari rumahnya setelah selesai makan, kakinya langsung membawanya ke perempatan ini.

Hanya untuk melihat pemuda ini.

Melihatnya untuk apa, Mizuki juga tidak tahu.

Mizuki menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya. Ada apa dengan dirinya akhir-akhir ini...?

"Kalau begitu, berhubung kau baru disini," pemuda pirang itu melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Kalau ada yang tidak kau pahami tentang kota ini, kau bisa bertanya padaku. Aku yakin aku tahu lebih banyak tentang kota ini dibanding semua orang yang tinggal disini,"

Mizuki langsung menoleh mendengar kata-kata pemuda itu, matanya berkedip tertarik. Tak lama kemudian tawa kecil terlontar darinya. "Percaya diri sekali. Bagaimana kau bisa bilang begitu?"

Pemuda itu menanggapi dengan senyum lebar. "Tentu saja. Aku disini tiap waktu," pemuda itu mengendikkan kepalanya, menunjuk ke arah gerombolan orang yang sedang menunggu lampu penyeberangan jalan berubah menjadi hijau. Ada sekelompok ibu-ibu paruh baya yang menggosip dengan asyiknya. Ada juga seseorang berjas yang berteriak-teriak di ponselnya. Belum lagi, sebuah televisi yang menyala di dekat jendela restoran di pojok sana... Mizuki lalu mengerti apa maksud pemuda itu. "Percakapan mereka bisa jadi sumber berita. Masalah benar atau tidaknya, bisa dibandingkan dengan percakapan orang lainnya. Kalau kau diam di sini seharian, kau pasti akan merasa kau tahu semua yang terjadi di kota ini,"

Mizuki menatap pemuda itu dari sudut matanya '_Orang-orang di kota ini sudah bosan dengannya. Kupikir dia pasti kesepian sendirian di sana_'. Ia teringat kembali kata-kata Koujaku. Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin menanggapi serius omongan Koujaku waktu itu, lagipula ia terlihat tidak sungguh-sungguh saat mengatakannya. Tapi mungkin hal itu ada benarnya juga.

Lagipula... memangnya ada orang yang tidak kesepian jika sendirian, lebih-lebih kalau sendirian di tengah keramaian...?

"...Kau hebat juga, ya..." gumam Mizuki.

Pemuda pirang itu tertawa sambil mengangkat bahu. "Apa lagi yang bisa kulakukan disini?"

Sebenarnya bukan itu maksud Mizuki. Bisa bertahan tanpa ada teman yang bisa diajak mengobrol sementara ia terus mendengarkan orang lain berbincang-bincang... Kalau Mizuki ditempatkan di posisi pemuda ini, ia pasti sudah gila sebelum seminggu berlalu.

Ah. Benar juga. Sudah berapa lama pemuda pirang ini terus berdiam di sini? Sebulan? Setahun? ...Atau lebih lama dari itu? Jauh, jauh lebih lama...?

"Ngomong-ngomong,"

Mizuki mengangkat kepalanya ketika pemuda itu kembali angkat suara. Sebuah tangan disodorkan padanya, membuatnya menahan napas seketika.

"Kita belum kenalan, ya?"

Mizuki menatap iris biru itu dengan tatapan sedikit terkejut. Pemuda itu tersenyum, membuat Mizuki seakan dipaksa untuk menyambut uluran tangan itu. Ia berusaha menahan tangannya untuk tidak gemetar ketika ia menjabat balik pemuda itu, namun ia tidak berhasil untuk menahan getaran dalam suaranya.

"Namamu?"

"...Mi-Mizuki..."

"Hee..."

Dan ia juga terlambat menyadari, bahwa pertukaran nama kali ini akan menjadi dorongan baru. Bahwa Mizuki akan terus datang ke perempatan ini hanya untuk mengunjungi pemuda ini, hanya untuk melihat pemuda ini dan mendengar suaranya lagi,

"Namaku Trip,"

dan menjadi teman mengobrolnya yang pertama setelah sekian lama.

"Salam kenal, Mizuki,"

...

...

Telepon itu berdering beberapa kali. Tak lama kemudian muncul suara derap langkah menuruni tangga, terdengar buru-buru sekaligus menghentak kesal. Tentu saja. Siapa yang senang kesibukan di akhir minggu pagi harinya diganggu oleh telepon yang ngotot berbunyi berkali-kali dari tadi?

_Klik!_ Gagang telepon itu diangkat dengan kasar.

"Apa! Pagi-pagi begini tidak terima salesman!"

Suara wanita itu terdengar parau namun tegas, tanda bahwa usianya yang sudah cukup lanjut tidak cukup untuk menghilangkan kharismanya di masa muda.

Sunyi berselang. Tidak ada jawaban dari seberang sana, membuat wanita itu berdecak kesal dan nyaris saja membanting kembali gagang teleponnya, lalu kembali dengan kegiatan membereskan kamar cucunya yang sudah lama tidak ditempati orang. Sampai tiba-tiba sebuah suara tawa halus terdengar di seberang sana, membuat wanita itu terpaku sesaat. Suara tawa yang sangat ia kenal dan sangat ia cinta... sekaligus sangat ia rindu.

_"Baa-chan~"_

"Ah..."

Sebuah senyum terkembang di bibir wanita berambut merah muda itu, sadar bahwa telepon yang baru saja mengganggu aktivitasnya ini ternyata membawa kabar baik.

"Aoba..."

..

**To Be Continue**

..

**A/N :** terima kasihh untuk yang sudah baca dan review chapter kemarin~ saya langsung update kilat begitu dengar kalau DmMd bakal jadi anime. Iya, serius guys. Dramatical Murder. This Summer. ANIME.

..

..

_preview for chapter 3_

..

"_Hei, Clear! Jangan malah mengobrol di depan pintu, cepat bawa tamunya masuk!"_

"_Aoba itu... siapa?"_

"_Kenapa kau tahu—"_

_._

"_Aku nggak suka berbagi, soalnya,"_


	3. Chapter 3

**THE MAN WHO CAN'T BE MOVED**

** SHINJU Ageha**

**Dramatical Murder Fanfiction –Romance/Drama**

**Pairing :** Trip x Mizuki

**Warning :** Positive AU. Mengandung unsur kental shounen-ai/yaoi/malexmale relationship. OOCness berkaitan dengan tema dan karakter yang kurang sinkron. Heartwarming, I hope. BUKAN songfic. Penempatan karakter yang seenaknya. Rating yang... lag-lagi masih digalaukan.

**Disclaimer :** Seluruh karakter DMMD adalah milik Nitro+CHiRAL Studio. Judul dan plot terinspirasi dari lagu The Man Who Can't Be Moved karya **The Script**. I own nothing but.. the absurd setting.

...

...

CHAPTER 3

_-There is someone I'm waiting for, even if it's a day, a month, a year-_

_..._

_..._

"Oh... sudah jam segini..."

Trip menoleh ketika Mizuki bangkit dari tempatnya duduk tepat di sebelahnya. "Kok buru-buru? Kemarin kau masih bisa tinggal sampai jam enam," tanyanya.

"Aku... ada janji dengan teman besok. Jadi aku harus menyelesaikan kerjaanku lebih cepat supaya bisa tidur lebih awal," jawab Mizuki dengan nada meminta maaf.

Trip mengangguk paham. "Ya sudah kalau begitu," katanya. "Ngomong-ngomong, kalau besok kau ke sini lagi, bawa makanan, dong. Bosan kan kalau cuma ngobrol tanpa cemilan,"

Mizuki tertawa. Sekilas di kepalanya langsung muncul bayangan Koujaku yang rajin numpang makan di rumahnya. Dia yang tinggal sendiri harus membagi jatah makanannya untuk dua orang lain.

"Iya iya. Tapi jangan mengharapkan yang enak-enak ya,"

"Pokoknya yang manis-manis," jawab Trip dengan wajah serius dan dagu tertopang di tangan. "Aku paling suka _cake_ yang _frosting_-nya banyak, ngomong-ngomong. _Cookies_ vanilla juga boleh. Atau, kamu tahu merk cokelat baru yang populer di supermarket sana?"

"Banyak maunya!" protes Mizuki, mendengar rentetan dessert mahal yang disebut barusan.

Kali ini giliran Trip yang tertawa. "Bercanda, bercanda. Pokoknya yang manis-manis, deh,"

Mizuki mendengus. "Kalau begitu, aku kesini sore besok."

"Kapan saja oke," jawab Trip.

Mizuki baru saja hendak melangkah menjauh, ketika suara Trip menghentikannya lagi. "Oh ya, Mizuki. Soal makanan besok,"

'Itu masih dibahas?' Mizuki membatin, sedikit sebal. Ia menoleh lagi dengan alis bertautan. "Apa?"

"Bawa yang bisa buat dimakan bareng-bareng, ya,"

Butuh waktu sekian detik bagi Mizuki untuk mencerna perkataan Trip barusan. Sayangnya, waktu segitu pun tidak cukup untuk membuatnya paham apa maksudnya. "...Ha?"

Trip memutar bola matanya, mungkin sudah menduga reaksi Mizuki itu. "Iya, supaya waktu aku makan, kau juga bisa ikut makan. Wajar kan?" katanya sambil mengendikkan bahu. "Kalau kau bawa _shortcake_ sepotong, kan tidak bisa dimakan bareng. Aku nggak suka berbagi, soalnya,"

Mizuki tersenyum kecut. Siapa juga yang mau membawakan cake mahal-mahal? "Iya, tenang saja. Kubawakan yang banyak sekalian buat kau bawa pulang," sahutnya.

"Sip sip~ kutunggu lho ya~" Trip tersenyum sambil bersenandung singkat, melambai saat Mizuki mulai melangkah menjauh.

...

...

_Sebenarnya, _

_tak satu pun dari gelagat Mizuki yang lolos dari pengamatannya_

_Ketegangan Mizuki saat pertama kali tersenyum padanya_

_Kesungguhannya saat menawarinya bantuan_

_Rasa senangnya saat ia tahu bantuannya diterima_

_Kegugupannya saat mereka bertukar nama_

_Pandangannya_

_Deru napasnya_

_Detak jantungnya_

_Keringat dinginnya_

_Gemetar tangannya_

_Ia tahu_

_dan ia ingat semua itu_

_Ia paham betul—walau mungkin Mizuki sendiri belum memahaminya—_

_-apa maksud semua bahasa tubuh itu_

_..._

_..._

Mizuki tidak pernah berjalan sampai sejauh ini sebelumnya. Kompleks ini sudah termasuk daerah perumahan, sehingga ia merasa tidak ada yang bisa dilihat-lihat di daerah ini. Pemikirannya tidak salah, memang. Jalanan kompleks ini cukup sepi. Tidak ada toko atau tempat umum seperti di dekat tempat tinggal Mizuki. Bahkan hanya sesekali ia mereka berpapasan dengan pejalan kaki lain.

"Hmm. Tae-san mungkin akan ngamuk kalau kita berkunjung pagi-pagi begini. Tapi yaa, apa boleh buat. Waktu kosong kita berdua cuma cocok di jam ini sih," kata Koujaku.

"Yakin tidak apa-apa nih? Tadi kau bilang kau bahkan belum kasih kabar," tanya Mizuki, sedikit was-was setelah mendengar cerita Koujaku sebelum ini tentang nenek bernama Tae ini. "Kalau aku jadi dia sih, kau sudah kudepak keluar,"

"Tae-san tidak sejahat itu, mengusir orang yang sudah jauh-jauh datang mengunjunginya," kata Koujaku sambil tertawa menenangkan. "Aku tinggal bilang ingin mengenalkan teman baru. Umurmu tidak beda jauh dengan cucunya, jadi kurasa dia pasti senang."

Mizuki menghela napas. "Kau ini, jangan memakai rasa kangen nenek pada cucunya sebagai tameng, dong,"

"Hei hei, aku juga tidak sejahat itu, tahu. Daripada ia sendirian di rumahnya, bukannya lebih baik kalau ada yang menemani sesekali?" kata Koujaku sambil merengut tidak terima. "Yah... ia tidak benar-benar sendiri, sih..."

Setelah berbelok ke sebuah gang yang lebih sempit, mereka berdua berhenti di depan sebuah rumah bertingkat. Baik bangunan maupun halaman kecil di depannya terawat dengan sangat baik. Dari luar tampak sederhana, walaupun bisa dibilang cukup mewah juga memiliki rumah sebesar ini di daerah kota pinggiran seperti ini.

"Hei, Koujaku," Mizuki menarik ujung lengan kimono temannya itu sebelum ia melangkah lebih jauh. "Kau yakin tidak apa-apa nih? Bagaimana kalau—"

Terlambat. Atau lebih tepatnya, Koujaku sengaja tidak mendengarkan kalimat panik Mizuki.

"Permisi~" sambil mengetuk (atau menggedor?) pintu depan rumah itu, Koujaku berseru lantang.

Mizuki sudah menelan ludah ketika ia mendengar derap langkah yang cukup kasar dari dalam. Sosok seorang wanita lanjut usia yang dikenal galak bukan pemandangan yang menyenangkan menurut pengalamannya. Tapi bayangan dirinya disambut bentakan parau dan wajah keriput yang marah, langsung hilang ketika sebuah suara menyahut dari dalam.

"Ya ya~ tunggu sebentar~"

Terdengar galak tidak, suara orang tua pun bukan. Nada riang yang terdengar seperti bersenandung itu lebih mengingatkan Mizuki pada anak-anak gadis yang sering lewat di depan apartemennya, walaupun suara ini jelas-jelas suara pemuda. Suara pemuda yang kelebihan gula, Mizuki menambahkan.

Pintu depan itu bergeser terbuka. Ketika Mizuki melihat sosok yang menyambut mereka, kata yang pertama kali terlintas di kepalanya hanya satu:

_Alien._

Habisnya... manusia waras mana yang pakai _gas mask_ di daerah pinggiran seperti ini? Selain topeng hitam yang dipakainya, pemuda di depannya ini hampir serba putih, dari rambut, kemeja, sampai sandal berbulu yang dipakainya. Tak lupa celemek krem berenda yang sangat _out of place_ jika dipasangkan dengan topeng ala zaman _apocalypse_ di wajahnya.

"...Koujaku-san?" pemuda bertopeng itu terdengar terkejut sekaligus senang ketika mengetahui siapa tamunya. "Koujaku-san! Sudah lama sekali aku tidak melihatmu!". Ia bahkan sampai melompat dan menggenggam kedua bahu Koujaku. Bahkan tanpa melihat wajahnya, Mizuki tahu pemuda ini sedang tersenyum lebar dengan mata berbinar.

"Halo, Clear. Kelihatannya kau sehat-sehat saja," kata Koujaku sambil tertawa.

"_Mou~_ kau kemana saja sih? Kau kan tidak sesibuk itu, apa salahnya mampir kesini sekali-kali!" gerutu pemuda bertopeng –'namanya _Clear_?' batin Mizuki sambil mengangkat alis- itu.

"Sembarangan. Aku cukup sibuk tahu," jawab Koujaku sambil mendengus kesal. "Apalagi belakangan ini aku menjadi _tour guide_ anak baru," Koujaku menyikut pinggang Mizuki, membuat pemuda berambut marun itu mendelik sebal. Clear menolehkan wajahnya pada Mizuki. Ia terdiam sesaat, seolah mengamatinya dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki.

"Ah, teman Koujaku-san ya?" kata Clear kemudian, tetap dengan nada cerianya. Ia pun mengulurkan tangannya, "Namaku Clear. Salam kenal, em..."

"Mizuki," Mizuki pun menjawab sambil menyambut tangan Clear.

Clear kembali menoleh pada Koujaku. "Ternyata kau bisa dapat teman juga," katanya dengan nada yang seperti menahan tawa.

"Apa maksudnya itu? Tentu saja aku bisa!" gerutu Koujaku tidak terima. "Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu padamu! Sekali-kali keluar rumah, dong! Kau kan bisa pergi main bersama yang lain!"

"Kalau tidak bersama-sama semuanya, tidak seru~ Sekarang yang masih tinggal di sini hanya Koujaku-san sih," jawab Clear.

"Hoo, jadi kau tidak suka bersama denganku?" Koujaku tampak tersinggung.

"Karena Koujaku-san itu magnet gadis-gadis berjalan. Aku tidak suka dikerubungi mereka! Terakhir kali aku jalan berdua saja denganmu, salah satu fans-mu hampir menarik lepas topengku dengan paksa!"

"Ah iya, itu –_pftt._.. aku ingat betul bagaimana kau hampir dilucuti habis-habisan di tengah jalan oleh cewek-cewek itu. Sampai Mink muncul tiba-tiba dan mengusir mereka semua dengan tatapan garangnya..."

"Nggak ada yang lucu! Jangan ketawa!"

Biarpun sesaat merasa dilupakan, Mizuki diam saja mengamati kedua orang ini. Ia tidak pernah punya teman dekat yang ia rindukan sebelumnya, jadi pemandangan reuni di depannya ini bisa dibilang baru untuknya. Koujaku tidak pernah terlihat selepas ini sebelumnya. Dari cara bicara, cara tertawa, cara ia memukul pelan bahu Clear –semuanya benar-benar terlihat tidak dijaga. Beda sekali dengan saat ia bicara dengan klien atau gadis-gadis penggemarnya, atau bahkan saat ia bicara dengan Mizuki.

Sepertinya ketiganya hampir saja lupa bahwa mereka sedang bercakap-cakap di teras rumah, sampai sebuah suara lain berseru dari dalam.

"Hei, Clear! Jangan malah mengobrol di depan pintu, cepat bawa tamunya masuk!"

Mizuki dan Koujaku langsung membeku di tempat, sementara Clear dengan santainya menjawab, "Maaf Tae-san~ Kami masuk sekarang~"

Mizuki dan Koujaku saling berpandangan sesaat. Koujaku mengangkat bahu sambil tersenyum kaku, berusaha meyakinkan Mizuki sebelum keduanya melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah tersebut.

Mereka mengikuti Clear ke dalam ruangan yang sepertinya adalah campuran ruang duduk dan ruang makan. Tercium aroma masakan yang baru saja matang dari sana. Harumnya langsung membuat perut Mizuki minta diisi.

Di meja makan tampak seorang wanita tua yang sedang sibuk menata piring. Wajah keriput dan tubuh gempalnya persis seperti apa yang ada dalam bayangan Mizuki sebelumnya. Yang sedikit tidak ia duga adalah sorot mata tajamnya yang menyala-nyala, membuat Mizuki menelan ludah saat bertemu pandang sesaat. Ia sudah bisa menebak kalau si nenek yang akan ia kunjungi ini memang galak, dari cerita Koujaku dan bentakan yang ia dengar beberapa saat lalu. Hanya saja ia tidak menyangka akan langsung disambut dingin padahal mereka belum saling kenal...

...ah, mungkin justru karena mereka memang tidak saling kenal, ya.

Wanita tua berambut merah muda itu mengalihkan tatapan tajamnya kepada Koujaku. "Ini dia si tukang bikin onar. Bisa-bisanya berkunjung ke rumah orang tanpa kasih kabar," cetusnya.

Koujaku tertawa untuk menutupi rasa takutnya. "Yaah, maaf Tae-san. Kupikir aku tidak akan lama, jadi—"

"Aku jadi tidak sempat memasak untukmu, kan,"

...hm?

"Sudahlah. Ayo, duduk di manapun kau mau." Lanjut Tae sambil tetap sibuk mondar mandir dari dapur ke meja makan. Mizuki memandang Koujaku, bertanya tanpa suara tentang apa yang sebaiknya ia lakukan. Sikap nenek ini membuatnya bingung, apa ia menerima mereka atau mengusir mereka. Koujaku hanya mengangkat bahu, sambil duduk di sofa dekat meja makan. Sedikit ragu, Mizuki pun ikut duduk di sampingnya.

"Ah. Biar aku yang buatkan minum untuk Koujaku-san dan Mizuki-san," kata Clear. Pemuda bertopeng itu segera bergegas ke dapur dan membantu Tae mengeluarkan cangkir-cangkir dari rak.

Koujaku menyikut lengan Mizuki yang kaku. "Jangan tegang begitu. Tenang saja, Tae-san memang seperti itu," katanya.

"Dia menatapku seperti ingin aku masuk ke dalam kuali dan merebusku..." gumam Mizuki.

Koujaku tertawa. "Katakan itu di depan hidungnya dan kau benar-benar akan direbus dalam kuali," katanya sambil memukul bahu Mizuki, cukup keras. "Tenang saja. Tae-san bukan penyihir. Dia ilmuwan, jadi tidak akan ada kuali besar untuk merebusmu,"

Tentu saja penjelasan itu sama sekali tidak menenangkan Mizuki.

Beberapa menit kemudian, empat cangkir teh sudah siap di atas meja. Karena Koujaku bilang mereka tidak akan lama, Tae memutuskan untuk tidak repot-repot memasak lagi untuk dua orang, dan meninggalkan sarapannya dan Clear di atas meja makan untuk nanti.

"Jadi, kali ini kau ada perlu apa..." kata Tae sambil menyeruput tehnya. Namun nada bicara terdengar menggantung, seolah ia tidak jadi bertanya. Ia malah kembali menatap Mizuki. "Sebelumnya, anak muda ini temanmu, Koujaku?"

"Ah, iya. Aku kesini untuk mengenalkannya." Jawab Mizuki.

"Aku tidak pernah melihatnya,"

"Saya... baru saja pindah ke kota ini," jawab Mizuki kaku. Masih gemetar di bawah tatapan Tae, walau sorot matanya tidak setajam sebelumnya.

"Hmm," Tae mengangguk. Ia menaruh cangkir tehnya, seolah memutuskan untuk memperhatikan tamu barunya sepenuhnya. "Namamu?"

"...Mizuki,"

"Koujaku pasti sudah cerita tentangku, ya. Entah apa yang dia ceritakan, kau sampai ketakutan begitu. Aku Tae. Salam kenal, Mizuki," runtut Tae cepat tanpa mempedulikan protes Koujaku, "Aku tidak cerita yang macam-macam, kok!"

Mizuki tersenyum kecil. "S-salam kenal juga..."

Wanita ini rupanya tidak seburuk cerita Koujaku atau bayangan Mizuki. Udara di sekitar wanita ini memang sedikit membuatnya tertekan. Tapi itu bukan hawa dingin yang membuatnya merasa terusir. Lebih seperti api yang menyala-nyala, menunjukkan dengan jelas bagaimana kharisma dan ketegasannya tidak termakan usia.

"Tapi tetap saja," Tae melemparkan pandangannya kembali pada Koujaku. "Kenapa kau harus cerita tentang aku?"

Koujaku tersenyum lebar sambil mengangkat bahu. "Terjadi begitu saja, sih. Dulu keseharianku di kota ini selalu tentang kalian. Wajar dong, kalau aku keceplosan tiap kali menjelaskan kota ini pada Mizuki?"

'_Kalian _itu siapa saja...?' Mizuki ingin bertanya demikian, tapi reaksi Tae lebih dulu menarik perhatiannya. Wanita itu mendengus sambil menyeruput kembali tehnya. Apa ia malu mendengar kata-kata Koujaku?

"Ngomong-ngomong, Tae-san," kata Koujaku lagi. Nadanya terdengar lebih bersemangat sekarang. "Kemarin Aoba meneleponku, lho."

Mizuki menoleh dengan cepat. Nama itu lagi.

Aoba.

Sejak pertama kali Koujaku mengatakan nama itu di depannya, pemuda berkimono merah itu terus kelepasan menyebut namanya. Aoba. Sejauh ini, Mizuki hanya tahu bahwa Aoba adalah cucu dari Tae, dan teman sejak kecil Koujaku. Oh, dan bahwa pemuda bernama Aoba ini sedang menetap di luar negeri saat ini. Ia bisa tahu sebanyak itu hanya dari cerita Koujaku, tanpa ia perlu bertanya.

Aoba itu... siapa sebenarnya?

"Ah, ya... dia juga meneleponku. Dua hari yang lalu, kalau tidak salah," kata Tae. "Sayang sekali ia tidak ada rencana untuk pulang bulan ini. Ia hanya mengabari kalau ia baik-baik saja di sana,"

Mizuki menangkap jelas nada penuh kerinduan dan kasih sayang di balik suara parau dan tegas Tae.

"Aah, sayang sekali, ya. Kupikir kalau Aoba-san bisa pulang bulan ini, Noiz-san dan Mink-san mungkin akan ke sini juga. Jarang-jarang kan, kita bisa kumpul bersama lagi," keluh Clear.

"Heh, aku agak ragu si om itu akan datang. Lagian, sulit sekali menghubunginya sejak dia pindah ke pedalaman," kata Koujaku.

"Mink-san pasti datang kok! Asal kita mengundangnya dari jauh-jauh hari!"

Meninggalkan kedua pemuda itu asyik mengobrol sendiri, Tae mendengus dan beralih pada Mizuki. Wanita itu pasti sadar Mizuki merasa sedikit tertinggal di sana. "Ngomong-ngomong, Mizuki, kau tinggal sendiri di kota ini?"

"Eh, aah..." Mizuki sedikit terkejut wanita itu bertanya tiba-tiba padanya. "Iya, begitulah. Ayah ibuku selalu ingin anak-anaknya hidup mandiri setelah dewasa,"

"Begitu. Sudah berapa lama kau tinggal sendiri?" tanya Tae lagi.

Mizuki tampak berpikir sesaat. "Sudah cukup lama. Sejak saya tamat sekolah." Cukup lama, sampai-sampai Mizuki malas menghitungnya lagi. "Saya sering berpindah-pindah, sih. Jarang menetap lama di satu kota. Mencari tempat tinggal yang cocok cukup sulit, jadi—"

"Eeeh?! Kalau begitu, Mizuki-san harus mulai mempertimbangkan untuk menetap lama disini!" Clear menyahut tiba-tiba, mengejutkan Tae dan Mizuki. "Mizuki-san merasa betah disini, kan? Kurasa di kota ini tidak ada satu hal pun yang membuat tidak nyaman! Aku merasa begitu saat pertama kali sampai di sini!"

"E-ehm..."

"Clear," Tae menampar tangan pemuda itu untuk menegurnya.

Koujaku tertawa. "Yah, menurut cerita Mizuki, dia bahkan pernah langsung pindah hanya dalam seminggu. Kurasa untuk kali ini dia cukup betah,"

Tae mendengus. "Yah, itu semua tergantung keputusan Mizuki," katanya. "Yang pasti, Mizuki, kau tidak boleh sampai melupakan orangtuamu,"

Mizuki mengerjap. Rasanya seseorang tiba-tiba saja menjepit kedua bibirnya sehingga tidak bisa dibuka. Bahkan Koujaku dan Clear pun langsung terdiam.

"Kau tidak pernah lupa untuk menghubungi kedua orangtuamu di tempat asalmu, kan?" tanya Tae.

"Te-tentu saja," jawab Mizuki jujur, walau masih agak terkejut oleh bobot percakapan yang tiba-tiba saja memberat. Membahas tentang keluarga dengan orang asing itu agak... "Aku selalu menelepon mereka tiap minggu. Dulu aku selalu menelepon tiap hari, tapi ayahku bilang aku tidak perlu terlalu mengkhawatirkan mereka. Lagipula, mereka cukup sibuk, jadi kurasa seminggu sekali cukup,"

"Begitu," Tae mengangguk. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia menghela napas. "Baguslah. Percaya atau tidak, dibanding sibuk bekerja, orangtuamu pasti lebih sibuk mengkhawatirkanmu,"

Mizuki tersenyum dan mengangguk paham. Ia tidak pernah mempertimbangkan hal itu sebelumnya, tapi perkataan Tae ada benarnya juga. Lagipula, Tae pasti paham karena posisinya saat ini juga adalah 'orangtua yang ditinggalkan anaknya'.

"Tae-san..." Koujaku berkata pelan, seolah menyadari sorot kesepian yang bersembunyi di balik mata tegas itu.

Tae menghela napas berat. Wajahnya tiba-tiba menunjukkan sedikit kekesalan. "Tidak seperti anak itu," dengusnya. "Awalnya janji mau memberi kabar tiap hari. Lama kelamaan ia cuma menelepon seminggu sekali, dan akhir-akhir ini sebulan sekali. Aku tahu dia sibuk, tapi kalau tahu begitu, harusnya ia tidak perlu buat janji yang macam-macam dari awal,"

Mizuki sedikit melotot mendengarnya. Cucunya kah? Pemuda bernama Aoba itu?

Kali ini Clear tertawa pelan. "Aoba-san pasti sibuk disana, ya. Kuharap dia tetap menjaga kesehatan,"

"Yah, dia bersama bocak tengik itu, yang hebatnya lebih bisa menjaga kesehatan daripada Aoba yang lebih tua. Harusnya sih, mereka sehat-sehat saja," kata Koujaku.

Mizuki tahu ia tidak akan memahami banyak hal yang mereka bicarakan, apalagi kalau mereka membicarakan orang-orang yang tidak dikenalnya. Tae, seakan menyadari hal ini juga, langsung menepuk sofa dan menghentikan percakapan Koujaku dengan Clear.

"Kalian, pikirkan sedikit kalau Mizuki ada disini. Dia kan tidak tahu apa-apa. Terutama kau, Koujaku. Kau yang mengajaknya kesini, jangan malah asyik sendiri," kata Tae tajam.

"Eh, aku tidak–"

"Aah, benar. Maaf, Mizuki." Kata Koujaku segera. "

Mizuki menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa, kok... Kalau boleh jujur, aku justru penasaran,"

Koujaku mengangkat alis. "Soal apa?"

"Yah, soal... semuanya." Mizuki juga bingung harus menjelaskan seperti apa. Tapi Koujaku tampaknya langsung memahami apa yang ingin Mizuki katakan. Ia tersenyum kecil sambil melirik Clear dan Tae-san.

"Ini cerita lama, sih..." kata Koujaku. "Tae-san, boleh kuceritakan?"

"Kenapa tanya padaku? Silahkan saja kalau mau cerita. Kejadian itu sama sekali bukan rahasia," jawab Tae sedikit ketus.

"Yah... ini kan menyangkut Tae-san juga..."

Mizuki mengangkat alis. "Cerita... soal apa?"

Koujaku kembali menoleh dan tersenyum kecil. Mizuki mengerjap saat menyadari kesedihan dalam senyum itu. Atau mungkin... kemarahan? Mizuki tidak lagi bisa membacanya.

"Ini kejadian yang sudah cukup lama, jauh sebelum kau datang ke sini. Juga jauh sebelum Aoba pindah ke luar negeri," kata Koujaku.

"Tentang aku..."

"...tentang Aoba..."

"dan orang-orang yang kuanggap sahabat sampai sekarang,"

...

...

Trip menghela napas.

Matahari sudah mulai terbenam, tapi Mizuki belum juga datang.

"Munkin dia ada urusan mendadak? Yah, apa boleh buat..." gumamnya. Mizuki memang teman mengobrolnya setelah sekian lama. Tapi Trip juga sadar hubungan mereka sama sekali tidak sedekat itu. Keduanya sama sekali tidak memprioritaskan masing-masing...

...mungkin?

"Kau lebih lama menunggu hari ini,"

Trip merasakan otot tubuhnya menegang. Kaget, sekaligus tidak menduga. Ia menoleh ke arah sumber suara itu, dan memicingkan mata.

"Virus, kau ngapain..."

Pemuda berkacamata itu tersenyum kecil sambil mengendikkan bahu. "Khawatir karena kau telat sejam dari jadwal pulang pergimu?"

"Jangan bercanda,"

Tanpa izin, Virus mengambil tempat duduk tepat di sebelah Trip. Pemuda itu merasakan hasrat untuk bergeser menjauh dari 'kakak'nya itu, tapi senyum di wajah itu seperti menahannya di tempat.

"Apa kau nggak akan pernah menganggap perasaanku padamu serius?" tanya Virus.

"Tolong. Perkataanmu bisa membuat banyak orang salah paham," Trip memijit pelipisnya, membuat Virus tertawa kecil.

"Oke, aku salah memilih kata. Apa kau nggak pernah mempertimbangkan aku sebagai kakak yang selalu mengkhawatirkanmu?"

"Kau masih salah memilih kata,"

"Kujamin, kali ini tidak,"

Trip memandang Virus dalam-dalam. Tapi lagi-lagi, ia gagal menemukan apakah Virus serius atau tidak. Seperti biasanya.

"Aku hanya-" Trip berhenti sebentar untuk memilih kata yang tepat. "-sadar kalau posisiku sudah tidak berhak untuk mendapatkan itu,"

"Perhatianku?" tanya Virus.

"Semua yang berkaitan tentangmu,"

Virus mendengus. "Dan kau masih selalu memakan cake yang kubawa untukmu,"

Trip menatap tajam, berusaha menyembunyikan kekalahannya dalam adu kata-kata. Virus tertawa melihat respon itu.

"Dengar," lanjut Virus. "Aku tahu kau sedang senang karena baru dapat mainan baru, tapi jangan lupa sekelilingmu, dong. Kau memang sudah minggat dari rumah, sampai membuat ayah menangis. Tapi kau janji padaku untuk tetap melakukan kewajibanmu walau hanya separuh..."

Semua kata-kata Virus masuk kuping kanan dan keluar kuping kiri, tak satupun berbekas di otak Trip.

Karena sepasang kata yang diucapkan di awal lebih dulu merampas perhatiannya.

"...Mainan baru?"

Virus menatap wajah Trip yang dihiasi alis berkerut. Sebuh senyum melengkung perlahan di bibirnya. Trip merasakan bongkahan es batu tersumbat di tenggorokannya, sebelum meluncur turun ke dalam perutnya.

"Kau mau pura-pura tidak tahu?" kata Virus.

"...Kenapa kau tahu –"_'-tentang Mizuki?'_ kelanjutan pertanyaan itu sengaja tidak ia katakan.

"Hmm? Anak berambut coklat yang baru pindah ke sini sekitar sebulan lalu?" kata Virus sambil mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya. "Dia _tattoo artist_ yang magang di tempat Ryuuhou-san,"

Oh.

_Oh, sialan..._

Virus tertawa melihat wajah Trip yang mendadak kaku. "Gimana? Senang dengan mainan barumu?"

Trip tidak menjawab.

"Kau mau memperlakukan dia seperti anak itu dulu?"

Hening.

"Aku senang kok, jujur saja. Sungguh. Itu artinya kau sudah bisa melupakan Ao–"

"Kau salah sangka,"

Trip memotong ucapan Virus. Keduanya menatap ke dalam mata masing-masing. Virus sedikit terkejut melihat sorot garang dalam iris biru tenang Trip. Persis hewan buas yang menggertak ganas ketika teritori pribadinya hampir dirampas orang.

"Aku salah sangka?" tanya Virus.

"Pertama, Mizuki bukan mainan. Dia datang dan pergi semaunya, aku sama sekali tidak mengontrolnya. Aku dan dia belum cukup dekat untuk itu. Dan aku tidak ada niat untuk itu. Kedua–"

"Hee. Jadi, namanya Mizuki?"

Rahang Trip mengeras mendengarnya, terlambat menyadari kalau ia baru saja salah bicara. Rasa panik pasti membuat pikirannya berantakan. Virus tertawa, suaranya diwarnai ketertarikan sekaligus kemenangan. "Maaf, maaf. Silahkan lanjutkan. Yang kedua?"

Trip mengangkat kepalanya, menatap 'kembarannya' dengan tajam.

"Kedua," tegas Trip. "Aku belum melupakan Aoba. Belum. Dan tidak akan pernah."

"Aku duduk di sini," Trip meninju lantai tempatnya duduk. Kekuatan pukulan itu sama sekali tidak sesuai dengan nada bicaranya yang tetap tenang. "karena aku menunggu Aoba. Bukan Mizuki. Aku menunggu di sini hanya untuk Aoba. Karena aku sama sekali tidak melupakan Aoba. Selama kau masih menemukanku di sini, itu artinya aku belum melupakan Aoba. Dan aku tidak akan pernah pergi dari sini."

"Jadi ingat ini baik-baik, Virus,"

"Yang kutunggu disini adalah Aoba,"

" Bukan Mizuki."

Virus hanya menatap diam. Segala macam ekspresi lenyap dari wajahnya. Tapi Trip tahu lebih dari itu. Wajah tanpa ekspresi itu–

adalah tanda simpati untuknya.

"Aku tidak akan melupakan Aoba. Sampai kapan pun, tidak akan."

"Dan, Mizuki sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan ini."

"Sedikit pun tidak."

...

...

_Ia paham betul—walau mungkin Mizuki sendiri belum memahaminya—_

_-apa maksud semua bahasa tubuh itu_

_..._

_Sayangnya,_

_ia sama sekali tidak berniat_

_membalas semua itu_

_..._

_..._

**To Be Continue**

_.._

_.._

**A/N** : Terima kasih untuk yang sudah baca dan review chapter sebelumnya~ Karena chapter depan ceritanya mulai memadat (dan memanjang ==), saya putuskan untuk tidak memberi preview. Selain itu, update berikutnya mungkin akan sedikit tersendat karena masalah jadwal. Maaf. Mohon reviewnya ya guys~ *wink*


End file.
